


Those Really Specific Spells

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Orgy, Other, Sex Pollen, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tiny bit of transphobic language in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh-oh,” Sitles said, looking at the men around him.</p><p>This was pretty bad. And he had a feeling that in a few seconds it will get worse.</p><p>The only good thing was that the fairies just wanted to hinder them, and not actually do damage. Really, it was kind of an honor that the sparkly little fuckers though that their little group of strategists - meaning Chris, Peter, Dr Deaton and Stiles himself - was the real danger, instead of the others who were actually out to stop them.</p><p>And the other good thing was that Lydia had already left, because when the fairy that appeared in the middle of Peter’s apartment said that ‘they would all be itching to dip their dick in the next pussy they see’ it probably thought about her.</p><p>And well. That pretty fucking specific wording was bad news for Stiles.</p><p>Also, who knew that fairies had such dirty mouths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my effort to get over my aversion about writing vaginas...

“Uh-oh,” Sitles said, looking at the men around him.

This was pretty bad. And he had a feeling that in a few seconds it will get worse.

The only good thing was that the fairies just wanted to hinder them, and not actually do damage. Really, it was kind of an honor that the sparkly little fuckers though that their little group of strategists - meaning Chris, Peter, Dr Deaton and Stiles himself - was the real danger, instead of the others who were actually out to stop them.

And the other good thing was that Lydia had already left, because when the fairy that appeared in the middle of Peter’s apartment said that ‘they would all be itching to dip their dick in the next pussy they see’ it probably thought about her.

And well. That pretty fucking specific wording was bad news for Stiles.

Also, who knew that fairies had such dirty mouths?

Stiles shook his head, trying to concentrate on the problem at hand. The problem being, that the men around him were looking at him like they were seeing him for the first time and well… That Stiles didn’t have a dick.

“Stiles…” Dr Deaton said, he never heard the vet sound so unsure before. Or see his eyes that dark.

“Uh… yeah?” Shit.

Peter was sniffing the air like crazy, looking almost comical with his nose twitching. Chris had a mildly confused expression. But what all three of them shared was the bulges in their pants.

It should have been disconcerting, that three people - who were old enough to be his father - were looking at Stiles like he was made of candy, but he couldn’t stop thinking that this was payback for all the time he spent masturbating while thinking of older guys.

“Do you, by any chance, have a vagina?” Dr Deaton asked finally, looking intently at the front of Stiles’ jeans that was decidedly not bulging.

It wasn’t actually a secret. Well, of course, Stiles didn’t advertise the fact that he had a vagina instead of a penis - he had considered himself a male ever since he could remember, and his parents thankfully were supportive. He kept it to himself because he knew that a lot of people would make a big deal about it - and it certainly was to a lot of people out there, don’t get him wrong - but he just… Considered himself to be a guy with ‘lady parts’.

Scott knew, for example. Well, he found out on accident, but after he had been sat down by Stiles’ mom at the tender age of nine and they explained to him that Stiles was still a boy, regardless of what was between his legs, he took it in stride.

Stiles was shaken out of his thoughts by Peter strolling up to him and just… burying his face in his neck. Stiles stood there - equal amounts of scared and turned on, because well. Peter. The guy was hot, okay - and swallowed.

“Yeah, I… happen to have one?” It shouldn’t have been a question, but he was disturbed by Chris, who got behind him while he was distracted, getting close enough that he could feel the heat of his body.

Deaton held out the longest. Stiles could see that he was struggling to stay where he was and he had to appreciate the effort.

“Um. Guys? What  _exactly_ is happening to you?" 

He was kind of scared that this will turn ugly real fast.

"Well,” the vet said, hands clenching and unclenching at his side. “I can’t speak for the others, but I feel a very… strong urge to get you out of your clothes and fuck you." 

The man probably noticed Stiles’ panicked expression, because he held up a hand and continued. 

"It’s not a violent feeling. I actually… want to make you feel good.”

Peter took that moment to gently bite into Stiles’ earlobe.

“You, are full of surprises, my boy,” he murmured, and Stiles didn’t realize how tense he was about it, until Peter referred to him as a  _boy_ and his body relaxed.

“I’m experiencing the same thing as Alan,” Chris put in. He wasn’t really touching Stiles, just standing very, very close and breathing wetly on the back of his neck.

“We can probably hold ourselves back until the others get rid of the fairies,” he added. 

Peter answered with a growl, licking at Stiles neck. The feeling of his tongue caressing his skin made Stiles stifle a moan. He was also getting a bit wet. Damn it.

“Unfortunately,” Dr Deaton said, taking a step closer, without even noticing that he was moving. “Spells like this are designed to escalate with time. We might keep things in check if we actually start to follow their bidding, but the longer we wait, the stronger it will get,” he said.

Stiles shivered. He realized that this wasn’t the best time, but damn. All this attention was doing things to him. A small part of him - the rational part, so it was obviously  _very_ small - warned him that it was all an illusion. The only reason three hot, single men were interested in him, was because they were under a spell.

“Maybe… maybe I should go? Hide somewhere?” he asked, unsure. 

Peter immediately growled again, low in his throat.

“I wouldn’t recommend it, I don’t think I could keep myself from hunting you down and having my way with you anyway,” the werewolf admitted, and that was enough to have Chris tense up, ready for a fight.

“Okay, yeah, no fighting,” Stiles said quickly. He didn’t know what made him do it, but he reached up and pulled Peter’s head closer to his neck to calm him down. It worked a bit too well. The werewolf practically melted into him, nuzzling the sensitive skin of his throat.

Chris - like he was acting on instinct - also closed the distance between them, grabbing Stiles’ hips and pushing his hard cock against his ass.

This time, Stiles couldn’t hold back the moan building in his throat. When he managed to open his eyes, Dr Deaton was standing right in front of him.

“Stiles. If you don’t want this, you should speak up now. I have some kanima venom in my bag, and we are still clear-headed enough to let you use it on us,” he offered, though Stiles could see that he didn’t like the possibility.

It would have been the right thing to do. He should have said no and paralyzed them. But. Stiles was selfish. He was already hating himself about it when he opened his mouth to speak, but his mind was made up.

“I… I think that wouldn’t be safe. Then I would be here all alone with apparently powerful fairies on the loose…” he said. It was a flimsy excuse, even with his own standards. “But… I can do it if you don’t want to… you know,” he had to ask, or he was pretty sure he would never be able to look into a mirror again.  
Deaton smiled, eyes dark and gaze so warm that Stiles could practically feel it tracing his mouth.

“I believe we will manage,” the vet said, before slotting their lips together.

* * *

They moved to Peter’s bedroom and lost their clothes so fast that Stiles was dizzy with it.

Well, no. The dizziness probably had more to do with his senses being a tiny bit overwhelmed.

“D… Dr Deaton,” he moaned. The vet was standing in front of him, with his hand between Stiles’ legs. He wasn’t even doing much, just kept rubbing the mound of his pussy with his palm. Stiles was so wet that he could feel his juices sliding down his inner thighs.

It felt good, like never before.

Chris was still behind him, fingering Stiles’ nipples and biting his neck with so much enthusiasm that he barely recognized the usually composed man.

“You can call me Alan,” Doctor Deaton said before kissing him again.

Stiles’ lips were already red and puffy and he lost himself in the feeling of the vet’s tongue delving into his mouth and licking along his teeth.

He couldn’t stop clenching his legs together when Alan managed to drag his hand just right. It was almost too much.

Peter took that moment to enter, whistling low at the sight they made. Since they’ve lost the clothes all three men seemed to be more in control.

“Alright, my house, my rules,” the werewolf said, throwing the bottle of lube on the bed. “Alan, you get up to the headboard. Stiles, you sit in front of him. Argent… You do what you want, but I’m getting the first taste.”

Stiles couldn’t help chuckling a bit hysterically as he heard Chris mutter something about ‘bossy assholes’, but they all did as they were told. It was probably the effect of the spell, but Stiles was glad that they were getting along as much as they could.

He ended up half sitting - half lying in Alan’t lap, with Chris stretched out beside him and… Peter between his legs.

Stiles could feel worry bubble up in his chest again. The was afraid that the werewolf would just plunge in and be done with it, but that wasn’t what happened  _at all_.

Peter was actually gentle as he lifted one of Stiles legs and threw it over Chris’ hip for support, looking at Stiles with hungry eyes as he smoothed his hand over his thighs.

“What do you want me to call your lovely parts down here?” he asked. The question was so thoughtful that Stiles felt his heart beat out of rhythm for a second. He didn’t really care, but the gesture was still important.

“Uh… Whatever… I don’t mind that I have a pussy, it doesn’t change the fact that I’m a guy.” 

Peter smiled with a bit too much teeth, then actually lay down between his legs. When he parted the lips of Stiles pussy, he had to close his eyes. Even the sensation of being exposed to the air was electric.

Peter just  _looked_ at him down there for a few seconds.

“I wish you could smell this, Stiles. Your pussy is so ripe, it’s practically begging for attention… Would you like that? Would you like me to eat you out?”

Stiles moaned, even as Chris gave a put upon sigh.

“Would you just get to it? I don’t think he needs any more teasing,” he grumbled. Taking his own advice he ducked his head and started to suck on Stiles’ nipple while Alan was playing with the other.

Stiles couldn’t help twitching at the sensation, almost kicking Peter in the face.

The werewolf apparently took the hint, because a second later his tongue was licking over his folds with broad, slow swipes. It was amazing. It made Stiles quiver from the inside out and he couldn’t keep his voice down.

Peter must have been satisfied with his reaction, because he changed things up after a few minutes, pressing down on Stiles’s clit with his tongue while he slipped a finger into his opening. Stiles’ back arched. He played with himself a lot, of course, but having someone else do it to him was a whole different experience.

Alan pushed a few fingers into his slack mouth to wet them and then continued playing with his nipple. He tested the waters carefully, and when Stiles’ breath hitched with pleasure at a particularly hard twist he told Chris to use his teeth. The hunter obeyed, biting his nipple and then sucking on it to gentle the sting while Alan kept pinching and pulling on the other. Stiles’ eyes snapped open from the sheer sensation, and his gaze immediately fell on Peter between his legs.

The werewolf smiled up at him before adding a third finger - he didn’t even notice when he entered the second - and then sucked his clit  _hard_.

And just like that, Stiles was coming for the first time that night.

* * *

Stiles was completely exhausted by the end of it. He was on his front, balancing on his elbows and knees. Chris was laying under him, face buried in his cunt while Peter was licking at his asshole. Alan was sitting in front of Stiles, letting him use his thighs as a pillow.

He was completely done. 

He didn’t think he ever came this much; his pussy was still throbbing, occasionally pushing out a thick glob of come that Chris dutifully licked away. Peter was doing much the same, except that he was actively trying to scoop the mess they made out of Stiles’ hole with both tongue and fingers. His ass twitched from time to time, loose and sloppy from a mixture of his own juices, lube and come.

Alan was petting his hair gently.

“Enough,” Stiles moaned tiredly when Chris started to concentrate on his clit, though there wasn’t much scorn behind the words.

“Just one more,” the hunter said, nibbling on the lips of his pussy. He was all swollen down there - no wonder, considering everyone fucked him at least twice.

Stiles knew he looked like a mess, at one point - when he had Alan in his pussy and Peter in his ass with Chris fucking his face - he started crying from being absolutely overwhelmed, and kind of didn’t stop. He was not a appealing sight right now, but thanks to the spell, the three men didn’t seem to mind that he was covered in a blotchy blush, or that he had been sobbing pathetically pretty much constantly.

He was about to fall asleep - or unconscious, who even knew? - when Peter and Chris had apparently reached a consensus. The werewolf pushed three fingers in his ass, then he reached under him with his other hand and did the same with his pussy, pistoling them in unison. Stiles twitched, feeling pleasure build in the bottom of his stomach, even though he was so tired that even keeping his eyes open was a fight. Chris parted his pussy lips and then just started to methodically lick and lick and lick from his piss hole to his oversensitive clitoris, using only the very tip of his tongue.

Peter quickened his hands, jabbing into him with enough force that it almost hurt.

“Come on, sweetheart, for the last one, I want to see if we can make you squirt,”

Stiles moaned, just the thought of it too much, but then Chris did something, wiggling his tongue just right and Stiles was  _coming_.

It was almost violent, after so many times and he could feel it as his whole lower half tensed up with it as something rushed out from his pussy, splashing all over Chris’ face.

The man had barely enough time to get out from underneath him, and Stiles collapsed to the bed, limbs giving out on him.

Exhaustion was taking him over, and even as the walls of his cunt kept twitching, he was already slipping into sleep.

“Too bad it’s a fucking spell…” he murmured, not even realizing that he said it out loud.

Alan chuckled above him, running the pad of his thumb over Stiles’ swollen lips.

“The spell was broken hours ago,” he said, but Stiles was too far gone to hear him.


	2. Those Really Specific Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sequel for the first chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, there were a few people asking for more of this, so here we are!
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains some misgendering by a family member (not the sheriff) it's not awful, but be aware.

Peter kept a close eye on Stiles after their little… adventure. The boy seemed even more awkward than usual, keeping himself a safe distance from all of them. But that didn’t stop Peter from smelling his arousal every time he was in their company.

Funny how he never caught on before, though truth be told, the scent of Stiles’ excitement was different from anything he ever smelled before.

Recently though, Stiles had been acting different. Irritable. Anxious. So much so that it was Scott who finally couldn’t take any more of his friend’s sulking and asked him what the hell his problem was. Peter approved.

Stiles huffed out a breath, shoulders dropping, like he didn’t even realize how tense he had been.

“My uncle is coming,” he said simply, like it explained everything.

Apparently, for Scott, it did.

“What? When? Why?” he asked, changing from Alpha demanding answers to worried puppy in less than a second.

Stiles shrugged.

“He has some business nearby. Dad told him that he could spend the weekend.”

Scott frowned.

“But…”

“It’s fine, dude. It’s been a long time and he’s my dad’s only living relative. Maybe he changed…” Stiles said, though it didn’t sound like he believed it.

Interesting.

***

Honestly, it was unsurprising that the next critter to crawl into their hellhole of a town decided to make itself known Saturday night. Everyone was on a date.

Well, the young ones, at least. Peter couldn’t decide if it was insulting or endearing that Scott called him, hoping that he and Stiles would find answers while the team was out looking for clues.

On one hand, he was gleeful about everyone’s night being ruined, on the other, his plans of sitting home and rereading Agatha Christie’s best for the upteenth time were also foiled.

Life was hard.

Alas, he drove over to the Stilinski house, because Stiles was not picking up his phone.

For a few moments, he considered just walking up there and knocking, because seeing the Sheriff’s face as Peter picked his boy up on date night would have been hilarious, but in the end decided against it.

He started calling Stiles again.

There was no answer, so he rolled down his window to listen, and sure enough, he could hear Single Ladies going off in Stiles’ bedroom. But there were other things to be heard.

“Listen John, you know I don’t mean anything bad, but…” Peter didn’t know that voice. The pitch was similar to the Sheriff’s though it sounded a bit older. “I just don’t get why you’re letting Stella act like that…”

Peter frowned. What the hell.

The Sheriff replied something - not too kind by the tone of it - but Peter was busy listening to Stiles’ steps thundering up the stairs.

He almost forgot that he still hadn’t dropped the call until Stiles’ voice burst into his car.

“What?”

“There’s an emergency,” Peter told him simply. And it seemed like there was more than one.

He still didn’t expect the sigh of relief.

“Oh thank fucking god. Where are you?”

Peter couldn’t help smiling at the outburst, eyes glued to the boy’s silhouette on the curtain of his window.

“Outside.”

“Cool, be there in a sec,” Stiles told him, disconnecting.

Peter watched him grab a hoodie and then listened to the boy making his way downstairs, only now tuning in to the conversation of the men.

“I don’t care about your opinion, Al. I have told you, multiple times…”

“Dad, I’m sleeping over at Scott’s!” Stiles shouted, not even venturing into the living room.

He probably didn’t even hear his dad’s ‘damn it’ because he was already out the front door.

But Peter did, along with Al’s incredulous ‘I can’t believe you let her sleep at a boy’s place.’

He rolled his eyes, barely waiting for Stiles to hop in before stepping on the gas.

***

It was a quick job actually. Peter’s place had everything they needed to put a quick stop to the gnome invasion, and in a little more than two hours everyone was back to their regularly scheduled weekend activities.

Peter expected Stiles to be uncomfortable, back in the flat where he’d been thoroughly ravaged by three men, but he was pleasantly surprised.

Maybe it was the relief. Peter could certainly understand him not itching to get back home.

They ordered pizza and Peter broke a bottle of wine, smirking when Stiles’ eyes went round.

It was a nice evening, to be honest.

He watched Stiles eat, slurping from his wine in a way that made Peter’s soul cry out in horror, and wondered why he never asked him out. It wasn’t really like him. Honestly, Chris even threatened to skin him after that night if he made a move, and was shocked to learn that for once in his life Peter didn’t do anything.

Stiles chewed noisily, eyes glued to Scrubs rerun on the TV, snorting out a laugh from time to time.

Little idiot.

But. Peter couldn’t remember the last time he felt so… fond. Oh, he wasn’t in love, but he wouldn’t have said no to having another go with the boy. Maybe even regularly.

“So, wanna fuck?”

Peter choked on his wine. That was not how things were supposed to go.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he croaked, thumping his chest to clear his airways. Damn, alcohol did burn all the way down.

Stiles didn’t reply, and it took him a second to look up at him. The poor boy was beat red, obviously already sorry that he asked.

Well, they couldn’t have that.

***

Peter would never tire of kissing Stiles. Last time he didn’t have too much time to, but now, now he was going to enjoy every last second.

The boy seemed totally on board with the idea.

There was something in his eagerness that had Peter’s cock aching in his pants, the blood boiling in his veins.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed when they broke apart, lips cherry red and eyelashes looking impossibly long in the dim light.

“How do you want to do this?” Peter asked, because whatever others said, he could be a gentleman.

Stiles swallowed, long neck working.

“Just… Fuck me,” he said, hands fisted in Peter’s shirt. Oh, he could do that.

They got out of their clothes as fast as possible, and it didn’t skip Peter’s attention how the boy always turned so he wouldn’t see him full front. He didn’t mind, for some reason he wanted this to be good for Stiles. It could have been the wine, but he seriously doubted it.

“Come on,” the boy said impatiently, the smell of his lust thick in the air, caressing the back of Peter’s throat. Nobody could fault him for throwing the kid on the bed with enough force to make him bounce.

Stiles giggled, quickly scrambling to all fours and shaking that pert little ass.

“What is it, big bad wolf? Cat got your tongue?”

Peter smirked, flashing his eyes just for the fun of hearing Stiles’s heartbeat pick up.

“Oh, but where would you be then, I thought my tongue was one of your favorites…”

Stiles licked his lips, but then shook his head.

“I would rather have something else,” he said, eyes intent as he watched Peter’s cock twitch.

He was happy to comply. Peter kneeled behind him, taking the bottle of lube the boy handed over to him, understanding the silent message.

His fingers were careful as he smeared the slick around Stiles’ asshole, smiling at the way he shivered from the cold. He stayed clear of anything else, taking his cues from his lover.

One finger slid in almost easily. He had the feeling that Stiles’ ass didn’t usually see that much use, but he was still pliant and trusting, and that made Peter extra careful. It wasn’t often that people let their guard down around him, and for once he felt no desire to abuse it.

Stiles moaned, dropping to his elbows and burying his face in the pillow. Such a lovely sight.

Peter worked in another finger, scissoring them until he could slid the third in. It wasn’t easy, Stiles’ body tight with tension, but he didn’t complain, taking everything the werewolf had to give him.

It was unusually quiet.

“Come on, Stiles, I want to hear you,” he said, rubbing his head over the boy’s asscheeks and slapping at them - light enough to be playful.

“Ah, shit… Just… keep going,” he said, pushing his bottom back and making Peter grin.

“Oh, I will, don’t worry,” he said, twisting his wrist and pushing his finger in as far as they would go. Stiles keened like a kitten in heat, back arching beautifully.

He seemed about ready.

Peter pulled his hand back, fitting his cock to Stiles hole. He was nice and open, his rim a dark, lovely pink.

“Alright, push for me.”

Stiles whined, but did as he was told, bearing down when the man started pressing inside, slow and steady, leaving time to adjust. He went in beautifully, bending forward to cover Stiles’ body with his own.

“Good boy,” he whispered, straight into his ear.

Stiles shuddered, ass clenching down around his cock just right.

Peter fucked him slowly at first, set on enjoying every push of his hips into that tight, amazing heat. Stiles wasn’t far behind, body twitching and jerking back to get him in deeper. It was almost a religious experience.

“That’s it, that’s right, Stiles. Just like that. Such a lovely, lovely boy…”

He couldn’t get enough of the reaction, of the pleasure Stiles got out of it. Such a simple, self explanatory thing. Only the truth.

But, even with his stamina, he couldn’t go on forever, the sweet drag of Stiles’ hole on his cock too much to bear for long. He bit the boy’s shoulder to get his attention, making him moan, deep and throaty.

“Almost there… Jerk off for me?”

Stiles nodded his head, lower lip caught between his teeth as he reached under himself, wrist moving in tandem with Peter’s thrusts.

It was still the werewolf who came first, growling as his cock pulsed, filling up Stiles’ hole with thick spurts of come. It didn’t take long for the boy either. Peter’s orgasm wasn’t even finished, and he was done too, body twitching and squeezing down, giving a delicious edge to the last waves of his orgasm.

They fell on the bed, completely spent and exhausted, not even bothering to clean up for a few long minutes.

Stiles was the first one up, making a beeline for the bathroom.

Peter could practically hear his hesitation after the taps were closed.

“Hurry back,” he said, not caring that he sounded needy. Even if just for right now, but Stiles’ place was in his bed.

The boy looked a bit sheepish when he came back, quickly getting under the covers and turning off the light. That was all Peter needed and he was already rolling over, pulling Stiles close.

“Stay,” he said on a yawn, squeezing Stiles around the middle. “I will give you a blowjob in the morning.”

“Okay,” the boy said after a second of pause. Peter liked the confidence back in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, or hit me up on udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
